A Haunting Past
by mtymouse
Summary: what if there was a girl in the Fellowship? this story is about that and how the Fellowship learns of her past.. no slash, no romance! just moments of tender freindship. PLEASE R&R!!!!! p.s. this is my first fanfic so please be nice! *chapter 11 up!*
1. Prologue

Author's note: Hi! this is my first fanfic and i'm really psyced! please r&r! all my confidence lies on you so please be nice!  
  
p.s. these characters do not belong to me (except the one's i made up) they belong to the genius Mr. Tolkien!  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
You all know the story of the Lord of the Rings. The story of the Fellowship and how Frodo Baggins destroyed the great ring of power. There were the heroes Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Gandalf the Grey, Gimli son of Gloin, Boromir, Sam Gamgee, Peregrin Took, Merry Brandybuck, and Frodo Baggins.  
  
But what you don't know is that there was a forgotten member of the Fellowship. An elf, also born with fairy and human blood. Her mother was an elven- fair and her father was a human. Her grandmother was a fairy. The fairies I speak of was a different breed. They were as tall as a short human and very light so they could fly. She had the beauty, senses, and wisdom of an elf, the wings and weight of a fairy, and the hunting instinct of a human. She was very skilled at a variety of weapons, the sword, bow, daggers, and ax.  
  
But along these traits she had another gift, one she very rarely used. She could make the water, wind, fire, lightning, even earth obey her hand. She perfected her skill of control during the quest of the Fellowship. To use this power takes great energy and to much use could kill her, so she hardly ever used it.  
  
Her name was Crystalya, she was with the Fellowship from when Frodo baggins left Bag End for Bree, to the Battle of Helm's Deep and when the great ring was destroyed. But after the adventure she settled into the fairy lands, also to stay two months with the elves of Rivendell. She was forgotten as time drew on.  
  
The story I tell you is two years after the destruction of the ring. When Crystalya noticed a great danger in the sky that no one but she could see. And the Fellowship will learn of Crystalya's haunting past. 


	2. Black Shadows

Author's note: Hi, sorry this took so long. fanfic.net wouldn't upload my words then my stupid computer deleted the chapter so i had to write it all over again! this is not a good day. please r&r!  
  
  
  
A Haunting Past  
  
  
  
"Crysta! Where are you? If you don't come out we'll have dinner without you and Pop will have my hide!" cried the rich, Irish voice of Ian Lightfoot.  
  
Crysta simply laughed in the tree above Ian's head. It has been two years since her quest with the Fellowship and she missed them all terribly. She missed the hobbits' smiling faces, Aragorn and Gandalf's leadership, and Legolas and Gimli's crazy antics. But since she had settled in the fairylands she had made many new friends. Including her best friend, the brown haired, smiling, worrying (slightly clumsy) Ian Lightfoot.  
  
Crysta jumped nimbly from the tree. "Alright Ian, i'll come down. You neddn't cry about it, for I would not be that much of loss. More food for your family if I don't come."  
  
"Well, you know how much Pop likes ya'. Even though he thinks elves are a bit strange. And I wasn't gonna cry."  
  
"Whatever you say my friend" replied Crysta. The two walked through the enchanted wood until they came to the house of Ian's father.  
  
"Crysta! How are ya' lass?" said the smiling face of Mr. Lightfoot. "Ian, your late. You were supposed to help your mother set the table. If you come in late again, i'll have your hide!" Ian lowered his head and Crysta felt a pang of guilt for getting him in trouble. But her elf ears picked up an "I told ya so" from him. The whole family came in and they ate.  
  
After dinner with the Lightfoot family (which was quite enjoyable to her as it always was) Crysta walked through the path to her small cottage. She had lived there since she had come to the fairylands. She slipped off her tunic and leggings, but leaving her underclothes, shorts and a sleeveless top, she slept.  
  
That night Crysta had visions. Dark, menacing clouds hovering above her head. Suddenly, strange warriors of orcs and men came running through a giant gate between radiant walls of gold. All her ears could hear were screams of fear, and battle cries of the warriors both good and evil. She ran, but was picked up by a gigantic orc. She felt the cold steel of a knife slice through her arm. The orc dropped her, it's head now on the ground. She ran from the army and was suddenly at the golden walls standing tall above her. She felt short, as if she were a small child. There was a huge blast and the wall collapsed on top of her, all was black.  
  
Crysta bolted upright in her bed. She was covered in cold sweat. She lifted a thin, shaking hand and dragged it across her brow. The dream seemed so famliliar and real, but it couldn't be. She layed back in her bed and passed back into an uneasy sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Crysta woke up to a rapping on her door. Who would be up at this beastly hour? she thought. Another loud knock was heard. "Hold on, i'm coming!" She pulled on a fresh tunic and leggings and (forggeting her boots) opened the door. She peered throught the crack at the shocked face of Ian. "Ian! My friend what are you doing here? Curse your farm life, you wake up to early!"  
  
"Crysta! It was so strange! I was up and walkin' throught the fields to do my morning jobs when I saw them! Big, black clouds hoverin' right where you told me Mirkwood and Gondor were. Them clouds sent a chill down my spine. But then they just vanished from my eyes."  
  
"What!" cried Crysta, "Take me to where you saw them!" She grabbed her boots and had them on in a second. Ian lead her down the main road and she passed him up quickly. She didn't know why she was so anxious or why she passed Ian up. But it felt as if a voice or power was drawing her to where the clouds were. Suddenly, she stopped, and Ian came up and tripped into her back at the brief halt. The power was now coming from above her. Crysta spread her white wings and bolted into the trees overhead, her body straight so she could pass through easily. Up, up, up she climbed until...  
  
A bright light hit Crysta's eyes. It was the sun. She shaded her eyes with a slender hand and gazed around. It's so beautiful! she thought. She saw the rolling hills of lands beyond the borders of the fairylands, but something was not right. Something sent a chill to her heart and mind. Crysta turned towards Mirkwood and saw them, the black shadows from her nightmare. An evil radiated from them, like thunderclouds gathering strength until it explodes in a massive, destructive force. Crysta looked towards Gondor and also saw them. But something troubled her besides the clouds, why had Ian only seen them for a short time before the shadows dissapeared?  
  
  
  
Crysta dove back down through the trees to her friend. "Well," said Ian, looking puzzled, "Did you see anything?"  
  
"I did, something evil. I must warn Legolas and Aragorn of these Black Shadows."  
  
"Your going away?!" cried Ian. He put a hand over his eyes and gazed into the distance. "I still see nothing Crysta."  
  
Crysta was shocked. "How can you not see it? If you cannot see it than you must certainly feel its presence." Ian looked towards Mirkwood again, but this time he shivered from head to toe. Crysta smiled. "You see? I shall leave tomorrow. If you wish to come, be ready when I come for you. I shall be leving early so don't oversleep, and pack lightly. Only what is necessary, I wish to travel fast."  
  
Ian nodded. "I will go and see if Pop approves." And with that he turned and ran in the direction of his home. Crysta shook her head and headed to her cottage to pack and sharpen her blades.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Crysta flew to Ian's house rather than run for she knew it would be faster. She knocked on the door and Ian opened it almost immediatly, obviously expecting her. Ian looked her up and down. She had on a green tunic and brown leggings with her knee high leather boots. She had her pale golden hair braided out of her face but the rest hanging about her shoulders. The first thing Ian noticed was that she was armed, quite well. On her back she had strapped a bow and quiver, in her belt was a sheathed sword and a small ax, and in her boots were sheathed two long daggers.  
  
Ian had not expected this, "What's all the weapons for?" He asked a little shakily.  
  
Crysta smiled. She knew that Ian had never traveled before, and was not used to danger. "Well, the ax is mostly for chopping wood. The bow is for long range, the sword, for short range, and the daggers are for getting under people's feet. And I brought these for you." She handed him two long daggers. Ian could tell that they were pretty old, but when he pulled them out he saw that they were in perfect condition.  
  
"So, is everything alright with the family?" Crysta asked.  
  
"Yeah, they know i'm leavin' this morning. We said all our goodbyes last night and Pop's got little William Quickwing to do my work while i'm gone."  
  
"Alright then. Let's get going!" She said and pulled him to the stables. She placed her packs and jumped on the bare back of her noble mare, Starblade.  
  
"We're riding?" Ian asked doubtfully.  
  
Crysta gave him a surprised look, her sharp, turqouise eyes piercing Ian's gentle, brown eyed gaze. "Of course we're riding. You do know how to ride right?" Ian cringed. "Alright just hop on the back and hang tight. Oh, you might want to put those daggers in your belt." Ian looked down and realized that he was still holding the daggers Crysta gave him. So he quickly tucked them in his belt (with a little instruction from Crysta), hovered, and lowered himself onto the mare's back. Noro lim, Starblade, noro lim Crysta cited to the elf- horse gently. Starblade took off without hesitation. It seemed to Ian that the mare drifted above the ground. They rode through the gates and onto the fields. A fine mess we're getting ourselves into thought Ian. 


	3. Attacks and Strangers

Author's note: I use terms from the lotr books but i assure you i'm just borrowing them. but i made up the crillium thing (i stink at elvish) please read and review!  
  
  
  
A Haunting Past  
  
  
  
On they rode. Starblade running tirelessly at Crysta's command. Ian hanging for his life in back of her. They stopped at sundown to make camp.  
  
"Well, we've finnaly stopped, and my backside hurts like heck." Ian complained.  
  
"Oh stop complaining, we're still alive aren't we?" Crysta answered.  
  
"Alive? We didn't see anything all day!" As soon as the words left Ian's mouth an arrow whistled by his ear.  
  
"Watch out! Get behind me and pull out your daggers. It seems we have company." Crysta commanded. Ian unsheathed his daggers and stared at their cold gleam in the setting sun's rays. An exceptionaly ugly orc attacked him. Ian cried out and flew into the air. While Crysta remained on the ground slicing open any orc that dare come to near. Every stroke of her sword brought doom. To Ian it seemed not as a fight, but a dance of death.  
  
"Ian! Get back down here and help!" Crysta cried angrily. "I didn't train you in the daggers for nothing!"  
  
"You trained me to little!" Ian replied. It was true that Crysta had trained him a little to fight with the daggers, but Ian felt he was still to much of a farmer boy to actually engage in combat. He drifted down slowly to aid Crysta, though it seemed she hardly needed help. He landed on the outside of the battleing circle, and as soon as he did half of the orcs attacked him. Ian closed his eyes and swung madly.  
  
"Ian! Open your eyes!" cried Crysta's voice behind him. Ian suddenly felt braver and remembered what Crysta had taught him. He swung in an arc and struck down his first orc. He stared at the dead orc on the ground. About ten more replaced it. It seemed to Ian that they were outnumbered.  
  
Everywhere she looked there were orcs. Crysta knew it would be very difficult to slay all these orcs but she wouldn't tell Ian that. She fought madly with all the elf speed and strength she possesed. But it was merely for the amount of orcs. These orcs didn't seem that strong to her. But she was getting exhausted from the sheer numbers. Suddenly an orc lashed out at her and cut off the pendant she wore around her neck. Crysta gave a fierce glance and quickly relieved the orc of it's head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After what seemed like hours, they had killed every orc. Crysta leaned on her knees and gasped for breath. A hand passed in front of her face holding her pendant.  
  
"Thanks Ian." said Crysta cheerfully, trying to hide her fatigue. By the end of the fight Ian had a cut on his arm, and Crysta had a big gash above her eye. she had ducked just in time to avoid getting chopped in half.  
  
She tied the string back around her neck. It was a beautiful pendant. It was oval, the border made of ithilden (starmoon), from mithril, which the elves dearly loved. Inside was a night sky made of jade. There was also a moon, and three sparkling stars made of crillium (starcrystal). They gleamed like diamonds (only more beautiful and dazzling) in the moonlight.  
  
"It's a beautiful pendant Crysta. Where did you get it? It is of elven craft is it not." asked Ian.  
  
"Well, i've had it since my seventh birthday, which would be about seven years i've had it. I got it from a very good friend whom i've never seen since we first met. I don't remember his name, or even what he looks like. But come, we best build a fire or we'll freeze."  
  
Ian sighed, "Alright, but can we build away from here? I don't fancy sleeping among dead orcs." Crysta laughed. They walked until they came to a glen not far from the battle scene. They gathered brush (with the help of Crysta's little ax) and piled it up.  
  
"Crysta? How are we going to make this fire? We don't have any flint." Ian asked.  
  
Crysta smiled. "Allow me to handle that." she stretched out her hand and closed her eyes. A flame shot from her outstretched hand and lit the wood. It crackled merrily giving them warmth.  
  
Ian stared in awe. "I knew you could do that but i've never seen it for myself."  
  
"Not many people have." Crysta replied.  
  
"How long until we reach Mirkwood?" Ian asked.  
  
"Well, it's about thirty leagues away so it will take about three days." Suddenly, Crysta looked south and jumped up.  
  
"What do you see?" Ian asked.  
  
"SSHH!" Crysta warned. Soon after, Ian heard the pounding of hoofs on the ground. A figure came galloping through and stopped just out side the firelight. Crysta drew her sword. "Halt! Who are you and what is your business?" she commanded. The figure was engulfed in the dark, but Ian could see it smile and it's eyes glint.  
  
"I come in peace Crystalya." it said. Crysta smiled and sheathed her sword, a sigh of relief escaped her mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deep in a cave evil was brewing and planning. An enormous orc walked in.  
  
"Master, they have lived through the attack. It seems they are talented warriors, but the girl passes the boy by far."  
  
The dark creature seated in the throne before the orc laughed evilly. "So, the elf-fairy can see my fortress in the sky that no one has seen since I destroyed Denemar." It's hideous voiced sounded. It turned back to the orc. "Follow them, the nuisance should be joining them soon. do not harm them yet, and do not enter Mirkwood! If this is the girl I am searching for, I have big plans for her. She will help me take over Middle Earth." The creature laughed shrilly and the orc bowed low and left smiling. 


	4. Reunions and Partings

Author's note: my stupid computer deleted the chapter AGAIN! i hate this stupid machine! o well. there's some (ok, alot) of dialogue in this chapter. so if you survive it, please r&r.  
  
p.s. these characters don't belong to me. (sniff, sniff) Except Crysta and Ian.  
  
  
  
A Haunting Past  
  
  
  
"Gandalf! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was making toward the Shire to say hello to the hobbits. What are you doing outside the fairylands?" The figure stepped into the light. He was robed in white. What surprised Ian was his beard. It was very long and white, and the old man's eyebrows popped out from under his hat. He must be a wizard, no one else would have a beard like that. Except maybe a dwarf. he thought.  
  
"Well," Crysta replied, "It's like this." She told the story of Ian coming to her house and telling her about the shadows. How she flew above the trees and saw them over Mirkwood and Gondor. "And it seems I'm the only one who can see them. Unless you can Gandalf."  
  
Gandalf sighed. "No, Crysta, I cannot see them. But I have heard of these Black Shadows. They hover over great lands and gather strength. Then, they explode with evil armies of orcs and men. They destroy the land and kill all the people. So you are going to warn Legolas and Aragorn of these shadows?" Crysta nodded. " Well, what do you propose we do Crysta?"  
  
"I think you should continue to the Shire. But bring the hobbits to Mirkwood. We don't know how much time we have until the armies come,and we need all the help we can get. We will meet you in Mirkwood and continue together to Gondor."  
  
Gandalf smiled. "I think that is a fine idea. But I think I shall take Ian with me. You need to travel fast and Ian will slow your horse. No offense Ian."  
  
Ian finnaly spoke up. "None taken. But how is Crysta supposed to defend herself? We've been attacked once already. We came out with two nasty gashes. Mine on my arm and Crysta's above her eye."  
  
The old wizard looked surprised at this. "Oh? I was wondering were you two got those nasty cuts. I have perfect confidence that Crysta will be able to avoid danger. And, if danger finds her, she will be able to defend herself. Unless those two years in the fairylands has softened you."  
  
Crysta sat up straight. "Of course not! When do we leave?"  
  
"In the morning when it is light, orcs will not likely attack then. But if it gets dark before you reach Mirkwood, stay hidden. You cannot defeat alot of orcs on your own."  
  
"Very well Gandalf." They laid out their blankets and slept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Crysta again had visions. She was in a deep, dark forest. Orcs were everywhere. Crysta was fighting, agan feeling small. She lashed out again and again. Suddenly, a golden haired elf came through the trees. He and Crysta bumped backs. She whirled around and saw an orc about to attack behind him. Then a small voice, hardly to be heard shouted "Look out!" Crysta was surprised to see that the voice had come from her mouth. The elf ducked down as Crysta swung and killed the orc in back of him. Suddenly, she felt the pain of a knife go through her leg. She screamed. All was black.  
  
Crysta bolted upright once more. Covered in cold sweat. She tried desperatly to control her breathing. She got up and walked away from the campsite. She kept going until she came to a stream. She filled her hands with water and drank, then splashed her face. The water was cool and refreshing. She went back to the campsite and looked at the others, they looked so peaceful in sleep. She laid down and passed into sleep once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Gandalf was the first to wake up and he roused the others. Crysta rolled over and groaned. She had not slept well that night and knew she would pay for it on the journey. She picked up her things and slung them on her back. Ian however, slept ten more minutes before Gandalf finnaly got him up.  
  
"Ian Lightfoot! Crysta says you live on a farm? You are as lazy as a hobbit! You get up or I shall fry you!" Ian finnaly woke up. He bolted up quite suddenly when Gandalf threatened to fry him. Crysta laughed out loud at the laziness of her friend.  
  
Crysta jumped on Starblade, and Gandalf and Ian jumped on Shadowfax. "Ian, you be good cargo," she giggled, "Though Gandalf is used to carrying passengers."  
  
Gandalf laughed silently. "And you remember to stay out of sight at night. Blessed be and travel safetly." Ian was still to drowzy to talk, but he managed a goodbye and goodluck.  
  
"I will. You travel safely to. And say hello to the hobbits for me." She beckoned Starblade on and the mare took off. While Shadowfax sprinted off in the opposite direction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starblade ran siftly and tirelessly. And Crysta felt drowziness seep over her. She definetly regretted not getting much sleep last night. Since she's an elf, she can go for a few days without sleep. But she haden't slept for days so she was out of luck.  
  
The dark came. She slowed Starblade and looked for shelter. She felt sure something was following her. She turned around and saw the shadows of orcs following her on the hills beside her. They had swords made in orc fashion. She looked around all the quicker when she saw them. Finally she spotted a glen with a rock over a hole in the ground. it was the perfect hiding place. Unfortunatly, the sun set right as she saw the trees and the orcs charged at her. Right when they reached the bottom of the hill Crysta let forth a bolt of lightning, lighting up the valley and causing the orcs to flinch. When they recovered, she was gone.  
  
When Crysta set forth the lightning she had urged starblade toward the glen. She jumped off and let the white mare run free. She quickly crawled under the rock. The orcs were talking in their own, hideous language. They were searching for her. She backed up into the shadows praying that the orcs would not find her, for there were many.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning came without the orcs finding her. She was greatful for if they had found her she probably would not have been able to defeat them.  
  
She rode on. Then, she saw the trees of Mirkwood before her. When she reached it she jumped off of Starblade and led her into the forest. It was dark, but Crysta felt comfortable. Most likely because she was a Silvan elf. She looked around for a while trying to decide which way to go. She was anxious to see her friend's great city, but she didn't know how to get there. Suddenly, an arrow whistled by her ear and landed in the tree in back of her.  
  
"Halt! Who are you and what is your business here?" cried a stern voice in the tree above her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gigantic orc walked into the cave once more. "Master, they have parted. The girl is going to Mirkwood, and the wizard and boy are going to the Shire to retrieve the hobbits."  
  
The creature smiled. "Have you found out if she is the one?"  
  
"Yes, she summoned a lightning bolt to get away. We tried to capture her, but she eluded our soldiers." the orc flinched, for he knew this would not be pretty.  
  
"WHAT!!" the creature screamed. "Now we have to wait until she leaves Mirkwood!"  
  
"Pardon me Master, but why do we have to wait? Can't we just go in and get her?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Those blasted elves would have you dead the moment you entered the forest. We shall wait." The orc bowed and left the chamber, flattered that his master let him live. 


	5. Reaching Mirkwood

Author's note: Hi. i really have nothing to say except please r&r! alot of dialogue in this as well. I made up the heroes.  
  
  
  
A Haunting Past  
  
  
  
  
  
Crysta looked up, all she coul see was the trees above her. But she laughed. "Hello Legolas, surely you wouldn't shoot someone who has traveled for three days just to see you? I would say that would be a little rude."  
  
"Crysta?" Legolas jumped down from the tree in front of her.  
  
They embraced. "Legolas, it's so good to see you again. I've missed you."  
  
"And I you." Legolas responded. "but what brings you to Mirkwood? I thought you spent two months in Rivendell."  
  
"I have come to warn you of the Black Shadows."  
  
Legolas looked puzzled. "What black shadows? I see nothing."  
  
"What?" Crysta looked around and saw the shadows. She just didn't understand whyno one but her could see it. "How can you not see it? It's there as plain as day!"  
  
"Maybe we should talk somewhere other than here." Legolas said. He turned and led Crysta through the forest. She thought it was amazing that he never got lost. Of course, he has been here for more than two thousand years. she thought.  
  
They kept twisting and turning through the trees until they reached a clearing. Crysta saw many buildings. There was a green glow everywhere. "Wow! Some city you have here. But I thought the elves of Mirkwood lived in caves."  
  
"Only some of us in certain parts where the danger is great." replied Legolas. "I think we should go to my home now." They continued to a huge hall. Inside, it was laden with green tapestries and had paintings of elves in battle.  
  
"Behold the heroes of Mirkwood. One day I hope to be on this wall." Legolas looked at an empty space on the wall."  
  
"Surely your being in the Fellowship and fighting at Helm's Deep would be enough. It sure seems like alot of heroic deeds to me."  
  
"Yes, but my deeds are nowhere near to thes heroes. Silveran Treespirit saved Mirkwood from attacks of millions of orcs by destroying their great leader with his arrow. Yamain Windwhisp killed an entire nest of giant spiders that were attacking the city with his daggers. And Baradel Spark killed an evil spirit that was killing the elves with his mighty sword. So you see, my deeds are not enough to get on the wall."  
  
Crysta replied, "Well, you might get on that wall sooner than you think. Now I must tell you of the shadows." And so she told the story once again. And she also told what Gandalf had told her about the army of evil that destroys the land they're on. By the time she finished her story Legolas was looking very worried.  
  
"How long does it take for these armies to appear? And where is Gandalf?"  
  
"I don't know when the armies appear. But Gandalf has taken Ian and has gone to retrieve the hobbits."  
  
"Who's Ian? A friend of your's?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Oh, yes he's a fairy. We met the first day I came to the fairylands."  
  
Legola smiled. "I can't wait to meet him. We must warn my father of the shadows. I think I shall join you to warn Aragorn."  
  
"Wait," Crysta said, "Don't you want to stay and help gaurd Mirkwood? '  
  
"My father can take care of our people. I would return to fight after Aragorn is sure he can guard Gondor from these armies."  
  
"But we don't know how strong these warriors are." Crysta said.  
  
"Still, I cannot leave him alone. He is my friend after all."  
  
"I suppose your right." said Crysta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Gandalf and Ian were just reaching the Shire. "I think we are here." said Gandalf.  
  
" 'Bout time." said Ian. "You do know where the hobbits live right?"  
  
"Of course." said Gandalf. "Frodo and Sam live in Buckland. Merry and Pippin live there as well. We need to get to the Brandywine to get to their homes." He slowed Shadowfax down to a walk. They went throught the Shire quickly.  
  
"Wow, this is beautiful country. My pop would love it." said Ian.  
  
"Yes, they do have lovely land here. It's easy to settle down here." replied Gandalf.  
  
"No doubt about that." said Ian.  
  
They sat upon Shadowfax and talked until they reached Buckland. Ian was admiring the rushing water when Gandalf spoke. "I beleive we are here." he said. They stopped in front of two small houses side by side.  
  
Gandalf dismounted his horse and Ian followed suit. The old wizard walked up to the first house and tapped on the door sharply with his staff. the door opened and a curly brown head popped out of the opening. "Hello my good hobbit" said Gandalf, "is Frodo home?"  
  
The hobbit's eyes widened in excitement. "Gandalf! how good it is to see you. Mr. Frodo come quick! Gandalf's at the door!" Another head quickly popped out.  
  
"Gandalf!" 


	6. Arrival of Gandalf to the Shire

Author's note: Sorry this took so long. this is the 6 time the computer has deleted this chapter. stupid machine *pounds on computer, sparks are flying* oops. well, enjoy. please r&r.  
  
Disclaimer: i looked up sam's daughter and wife in the books so she does not belong to me along with the rest of tolkien's characters. so please dont sue me!  
  
  
  
A Haunting Past  
  
  
  
"Gandalf! What brings you to the Shire? And who is this?"  
  
Ian bowed low, he learned this was hobbit courtesy from Crysta. "Ian Lightfoot at your service."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Ian. I'm Frodo Baggins and this Sam Gamgee. Sam go get Merry and Pippin. Please come in." Frodo led them inside as Sam rushed off to retrieve Merry and Pippin. The house looked almost exactly the same as his hobbit - hole in Bag End. There was Bilbo's book on a small table in the sitting room. Notes and papers were stacked (or scattered) around it. Soon a pretty female hobbit walked up to them.  
  
"Would you like some tea and cake sir? And you?" she asked.  
  
"I would be most greatful my dear." replied Gandalf, "And may I ask who you are?" Though he had a good guess who this was.  
  
She smiled and said, "I'm Rose Gamgee, Sam's wife." A little girl walked toward Gandalf. "And that is our daughter Elanor." And with that she walked off and made herself busy in the kitchen.  
  
Gandalf sat down and set the small hobbit on his lap. "Hello Elanor. How are you?"  
  
"Fine" she replied. Her voice was so tiny that Gandalf could hardly hear her.  
  
"Do you know where Elanor comes from?" The little girl shook her head. "It's a beautiful flower that only grows in a forest where the elves live. You are very pretty too, I guess you take after the name your parents gave you." Elanor blushed scarlet and giggled. Frodo and Ian also gave smiles.  
  
"Elanor, why don't you go play outside." said Frodo. Elanor hopped from the wizard's lap and ran outside. Just at that moment Sam came in with Merry and Pippin. They were at a loss for words when they saw Gandalf and the stranger. After greetings and introductions were said they all sat down around Gandalf. Rose came in with all of their tea and cakes on a plate.  
  
"Thank you my dear." He said. Rose nodded and sat down beside Sam, silently sipping her tea. "Now back to business. I was riding from Rivendell to say hello to you all when I came across Crystalya riding on Starblade very swiftly to the north toward Mirkwood."  
  
"You saw Crysta?!" said Pippin, "Was she well?"  
  
"Yes she is well," explained Ian, "I was with her."  
  
"As I was saying," Gandalf continued, "Crysta had warned me that she had seen Black Shadows, and no need to ask Master Took, for I am going to explain what they are." Pippin closed his mouth immediatly, for he was going to ask what the Black Sahdows were. But apparently Gandalf had known. "The Black Shadows are a horrible thing. They appear as terrible black thunderclouds and hover over great lands. Then they erupt into huge armies of evil orcs and men. They destroy the land and kill all that live there. Crysta said that i should come and retreive you. I took Ian with me while she continued to Mirkwood to warn Legolas of the Shadows. We plan to meet in Mirkwood and continue together to Gondor to warn Aragorn. We need your help, will you come with us?"  
  
"I will" Frodo immediatly answered.  
  
"Me to" cited Pippin.  
  
"I will also go" said Merry.  
  
Sam cringed and looked toward Rose. "I understand Sam." said Gandalf.  
  
Rose finnaly spoke up. "Although Elanor and I will be worried sick while he's gone. I think it's right that he go and help his friends." Sam nodded and pecked Rose on the cheek.  
  
"Well, best to get going." said Gandalf. They quickly packed and hopped on their ponies. Sam said his goodbyes to Elanor and Rose.  
  
"Come back safely Daddy. Be brave." said Elanor.  
  
"I will darlin'. You help your mother around the house." She nodded. Sam kissed Rose and hopped on his pony. They took off riding out of the Shire to Mirkwood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Legolas and Crysta were eating in the dining hall. "Don't you think you should send for Gimli? Gandalf, Ian, and the hobbits should be arriving within two weeks." Crysta said.  
  
"Yes, I shall send a messenger for Gimli tomorrow." said Legolas. Crysta nodded unconciously. She couldn't stop herself from staring at the portraits of those elf heroes. "Why do you stare?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I can't help but feel something familiar about them. Like I know them from somewhere."  
  
"Well, with how much you know about your past who knows." replied Legolas. Crysta bent over to take a bite and her pendant fell out of her tunic. Legolas noticed this and was curious. "What is that? It's beautiful. Where did you get it?"  
  
"I really don't know. All I remember is that he was a very good freind and I only knew him for a very short time. I don't remember his name or even what he looks like."  
  
Legolas sighed, "Well, I hope you remember someday. I guess we should sleep."  
  
"Yes." said Crysta, "Oh. Um, where exactly am I going to sleep?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot. Follow me." He replied. He led her through the hall to the second floor and down a corridor. He opened up to a large room with beautiful tapestries and a small bed in the corner. "Well, this is it. Sleep well."  
  
"Goodnight Legolas." Crysta said. She laid down in the soft bed and fell into sleep.  
  
Again the visions came. This time she was in a small town. She was laying on the ground. Suddenly she felt a seering pain in her side. It came again in the right side full force. She was coughing madly, every now and then spitting up blood. She looked up and saw the three men, not over twenty, that were causing her this pain. They were kicking her sides with all the strength they could muster. She was crying out in pain between coughs. They had stopped after one final blow to her face. She felt bigger this time, as if she was older now. They left, muddering something she could not hear. She got up and started to stumble. They saw her and started running in her direction. She screamed and ran.  
  
"Crysta, Crysta are you alright? Wake up!" Crysta opened her eyes to Legolas's face full of concern.  
  
"What, Legolas? What are you doing here?" She felt drowsy.  
  
"You were crying out in your sleep. I thought something was wrong. It must have been a pretty terrible nightmare." he said "Maybe we should take a walk. How about practicing our archery? I've already sent a messenger for Gimli."  
  
"Alright. Maybe it will take my mind off this dream." they walked to the archery field carrying their bows and quivers.  
  
"What was that dream about?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I ... I'm sure it was just a dream." she said. Trying not to show any emotion on her face.  
  
"I don't think so. You looked pretty shook up. Come on, tell me."  
  
"Alright." Crysta told Legolas of the dream. "And it seemed familiar, as if it had happened to me." She quickly drew back and launched an arrow at the target. It landed dead center.  
  
"Hm, maybe your having nightmares of your past. Maybe your forgetfullness has finnally caught up with you and your having nightmares of the bad things that have happened to you. Try to get some sleep, we will talk more in the morning." Crysta nodded her head and walked back toward her room. She smiled, for Legolas was the only freind she had of her race. She had always looked on him as a big brother and one of her closest friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three days later they heard horns.  
  
"That would probably be Gimli, he always likes to make an entrance." They ran to the gates to find the herald and Gimli on horseback (the same horse) the horn Gimli had blown at his side.  
  
"How are ya' crazy elf?" he said. "And you Crysta?"  
  
"I am faring well Master Dwarf." responded Legolas.  
  
"Fine Gimli." replied Crysta.  
  
"Now what was it that was so urgent?" 


	7. Attacked!

Author's note: This took a while, sorry. My story has been REALLY slow lately and I plan to pick it up.  
  
My friend venusgirl is writing a story called The return of the ring, or something like that. she only has the 2nd chapter up but its really good. I sugggest you r&r, just to do her a favor. Please r&r my story to.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Haunting Past  
  
  
  
"Prince Legolas, the hobbits and Gandalf have arrived and are at the gate. There is also a stranger. They are waiting for you." the handmaid led Legolas, Crysta, and now Gimli, to the gate of the city. There waited Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Ian and Gandalf.  
  
"Well, that didn't take to long. What did you leave on the first day or something?" asked Crysta.  
  
"Actually, my dear elf, we did. Though we did have a small problem with Sam's wife." replied the wizard.  
  
"Wow! Sam, you have a wife now?"  
  
"Aiye, and a pretty little girl to," said Pippin.  
  
"Really? That's wonderful Sam," said Legolas, "The stars have smiled on you. What is her name?"  
  
"Elanor." replied Sam. "She's three years old now."  
  
"Wonderful" said Gimli, "Now enough talk. Let us go in and eat and drink and be merry." Legolas led them inside and they sat down to dinner. Wine and food even the elves of Lothlorien would enjoy. They were to leave for Gondor the next day. They packed and were ready for travel. Afterwords the company spent a few hours in the gardens of the palace.  
  
"So, you are Ian," said Legolas, "Very nice to meet you."  
  
"You as well," replied Ian. He was a little nervous about being around heroes and was wondering what they would think of him. Although he noticed that Crysta was perfectly comfortable around them. She is a hero as well after all. And these are her friends. They seem nice enough. He thought to himself.  
  
"Crysta, how have you been faring these last two years? You've definetly grown." asked Gimli.  
  
"O, i've been fine. The fairylands are a paradise. And with Ian I never stop having fun."  
  
"Yea, the first day she came she wanted to have a duel. I didn't know how to fight. So she taught me how to fight with the daggers."  
  
"Really, it's good that you have passed on knowledge Crysta," said Legolas.  
  
"Well, how else was I supposed to have any fun?" Crysta sighed. "It's a shame Aragorn isn't here. When we meet, it won't be a happy reunion. It will be filled with war. The Black Shadows grow day by day."  
  
"Why is it that you can see it yet we can't?" asked Frodo, "It seems a little strange."  
  
"It is said that they were once visible." said Gandalf. "The last time they appeared actually. It is also said that one who has witnessed the Shadows can see them. Though none have lived to tell the tale." Everyone stared at Crysta.  
  
"I don't remember anything from my seventh year back. You know that." Crysta replied.  
  
"Let us sleep, for I am weary, and we have quite a day ahead of us. If I am to ride a horse, I get my fair share of comfort." said Gimli.  
  
"I beleive master Dwarf is right."said Gandalf, "Let us sleep and ride in the morning."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Master, the company leaes tomorrow." said the hideous orc.  
  
"Good, tell your armies to attack five hours after they leave the wood. If they are riding they will be at a safe distance from help." the creature was so happy that his red eyes were practically glowing with angst. "Be sure to bring the girl straight to me." The orc bowed and left the chamber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning came. And the Fellowship (save Aragorn) were packed and ready for travel. This time Crysta was only bringing her sword and bow. Legolas was bringing the usual bow and knives. Gimli his axe, Gandalf his staff and a sword, and each of the hobbits each had a small sword. Ian had the two daggers Crysta had given him. Starblade was trembling with the oppurtunity to run. Shadowfax was also jumpy with energy. The hobbits were to ride on ponies, but they were just as fast. Gimli still refused to ride so he would be riding behind Legolas upon Arod, the horse of Rohan.  
  
Within five hours they were well out of sight of Mirkwood, they were making very good time. Starblade was running like mad. Suddenly a rather small orc crouched in front of her horse. Starblade shied away and Crysta was thrown from her back. "Crysta! Are you alright?" Gimli asked from Legolas's back.  
  
Crysta drew her sword and killed the orc that had scared Starblade. About 50 more popped out of the bushes and attacked Crysta. "Yes, but not for long." The others leaped from their mounts and quickly supported Crysta. It seemed all the orcs cared about was her. Eventually, half of the orcs were around her. Crysta swung like mad and was quickly growing tired. She arced her sword and killed two of the hideous things.  
  
Suddenly one lashed out at her with a club. It hit the side of her head and knocked her unconcious. All she could see were shapes. Mists passed before her eyes. Once again she saw a vision. She was sitting in the mud and it was pouring down rain. It seemed as if she had just awoken. This time Starblade was with her. She heard howls at her back, Wargs. One jumped and she easily killed it. She pulled out her bow and listened carefully. A twig broke in back of her. She whirled around and shot another right in the throat. Another came up and another. At least ten of them, growling at her. She unsheathed her sword and attacked the Wargs. One came behind her and bit her arm. She could feel its teeth sink into her skin. Crysta fell on the ground and drew her knees to her chin in fear. All was black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as the orcs had left Legolas had noticed that Crysta was gone. "Where is Crysta? Have any of you seen her?" Every time they shook their heads. Legolas was growing worried. He realized they were attacking her and was now probably in their merciless hold. Legolas feared for the young elf. As he looked at the others he saw that Gandalf was thinking the same thing. If the orcs had captured her she would be dead in a matter of days, or worse. "Gandalf, you don't think the orcs have captured her do you?"  
  
"I do indeed Master Elf." the old wizard replied. The rest of the company gathered to listen. All showed great concern and fear for their young friend. "However, I do not think they will harm her yet. I had noticed that the orcs had a mark on their armor. A red flame. I do not think whoever has captured Crystalya will want to harm her just yet."  
  
"What do you mean Gandalf?" asked Sam.  
  
"Crysta's past is forgotten, and no one knows why. The legend that one who has witnessed the Shadows can see them is probably true. I think whoever sent the orcs has something to do with these Shadows and is interested in Crysta's powers for their own good. To make them stronger. We need to learn of Crysta's past and see if she has seen them. The only thing is, the spell for it only lets us see her whole past, not just one part. But I think it will do us good to know more about the past of our elf friend. The reason she does not remember her past is probably because she has had to shove it so far into her memory from the wilderness it has dissapeared from her concious mind. The spell also lets he see the past as if in a dream. So that will do her good also. I will cast the spell when we reach Gondor."  
  
"Great," said Gimli, "Now all we have to do is find Crysta." 


	8. Meeting the Enemy

Authors' note: Well, all i really have to say is please r&r! By the way, Atrus is pronounced with a short a. Just so ya know.  
  
  
  
A Haunting Past  
  
  
  
Crysta woke up, but she could not see. It was all black. There was no sound, only silence. She felt a stream of blood trickle down her face. She moved her head but felt seering pain and was very dizzy, so she did not move it again. She pulled her arms lightly but realized they were chained to the wall behind her. A gigantic orc opened the door, it was no lighter outside her cell than inside. The only light was coming from a torch outside the door. Crysta was still dizzy from the blow and could just barely see the orc in front of her.  
  
"The Master awaits you." he said in his hideous voice. the orc pulled her head up and Crysta almost passed out from the pain. He poured a hot red liquid down her throat. It was horrible to drink and made her throat burn. Then it undid her shackles and yanked her up. Any sudden movement made her head throb so when he pulled her down a hall she could barely see. He opened the door to a giant chamber. There were several torches. But one corner was inpenetrated by the light. All that Crysta saw (or could see with her injury) was a shadow and two red eyes.  
  
"Enter" A hideous, slimy voice sounded. The orc pushed Crysta into the chamber. She stumbled onto the floor and looked up into those red eyes glowing with evil.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gandalf, is there any way to find her?" asked Merry.  
  
"I cannot find her. But.. with a little magical help Legolas can." said Gandalf.  
  
"Me Gandalf?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes, it is easy for elves to sense the essence of their own kind. I can cast a spell that will expand your senses to a great distance. Will you do it?"  
  
"I will." said Legolas.  
  
"Then sit down and close your eyes." Legolas did as he was told. All the others watched in anticipation. Gandalf placed his hands on each side of Legolas's head and chanted a spell. Legolas could feel his senses tingling and saw an air view of Middle Earth. In certain areas he could see faint blue lights. His vision went down to these lights, scrolling through each one of them. It wasn't until he'd seen four or five until Legolas realized these were elves. His elf senses were screening through other elves searching for Crysta. He gazed at each of them, none matching the light, smiling face of Crysta. After he had searched almost everywhere he had gone back to the bird's eye view. He skimmed the surface of trees and plains. Finnaly he saw one faint, solitary light in the area of Minas Tirith. He went to the cave it was coming from. Legolas raced through caverns and halls. He turned and saw an enormous door to a chamber, but continued for he did not feel an elf's presence. Then Legolas came across another door, tall and steel. Surprisingly, he grazed right through it. Against the back wall was the one light he sensed before. Legolas peered through the light and gasped, inside the light, which was faint and quavering, which Legolas knew that this meant the elf inside was hurt or weak. Crysta was chained to the wall, blood pouring down her face from an enormous injury on her head. Legolas felt himself being sucked out of the cave and into the sky, farther and farther up he flew.  
  
Legolas's eyes opened suddenly, everyone gasped and jumped about two feet back. The hobbits were cluthching their hearts and panting from shock. Legolas turned to Gandalf.  
  
"She is being held in a cave near Minas Tirith." He said, "She is in a cell chained to the wall. She also has a very bad head injury which needs to be attended to soon." Legolas's eyes were filled with worry, along with the rest of them.  
  
"Very well then. We shall continue to Gondor and when we receive the help of Aragorn, we will find her, heal her, and learn of her past. Let us ride on. Legolas, you ride Starblade, Gimli will ride Arod."  
  
"Hold on there old man!" said Gimli, "I refused to ride a horse before and I refuse to do it now! I do not wish to set my life upon this beast!"  
  
"You may, but if you do not ride Starblade will not be able to follow." replied Gandalf. The hobbits all turned toward Gimli with pleading eyes.  
  
Gimli sighed, "O all right. I shall ride the beast, but only if Legolas rides beside me."  
  
"Of course friend Gimli." Legolas said "I will teach you how to ride properly. I was planning to be beside you all the same." Legolas dropped from Arod and Gimli shifted forward. The elf leaped lightly upon Starblade. The white mare whinnied and shifted, but with a few soft elvish words from Legolas, she was still and bore him willingly.  
  
"Why did she refuse?" asked Merry.  
  
"Starblade is an elf-horse. She will only willingly bore elves if not only Crysta. So when Legolas spoke to her in the elvish tongue, she agreed to carry him." Gandalf explained.  
  
"Oh" said Merry. They rode on to Gondor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Crysta could not help but feel terrified at the black shadow before her. There was just something about it that sent a horrible shiver down Crysta's back. She kneeled there frozen but then realied she was showing weakness and sprang to her feet, so quickly that her head spun. She stumbled and then stood still, not showing any emotion.  
  
"Hello Crystalya, child of Denemar. I am King Atrus the Black. I have brought you here because I ask your help to rule Middle Earth. I have been watching you for a while and have noticed your wonderful gift. We can form a wonderful partnership, of course, I am only asking you nicely this once, otherwise I'll either have to take your power by force." the shadow sounded.  
  
"You can't get me to do anything for you, your no king." Crysta hissed. Suddenly, the creature's eyes grew red, and Crysta felt her body being crushed. She was being pulled slowly to the ground. Crysta fought desperatly to stay standing, but could not muster the strength. The life was being slowly drained out of her, all the wind rushed from her lungs. Finnaly, she dropped to her knees and gasped for breath.  
  
"If I am not a king, why are you on your knees before me?" The creature asked. The orc outside the door was laughing evilly. Atrus turned to it. "Bring her back to her cell, I will keep the spell on her." Atrus turned back to Crysta, "If you refuse to help me rule, your treatment will get worse as time draws on. Take her away." Once again those evil eyes turned red and Crysta felt weak and feeble once more. She could catch no air in her lungs.  
  
The orc dragged her back to her cell and threw her in. I have to get out of here She thought. 


	9. Escape

Author's note: Please r&r! By the way, for the sake of littlefish, this is where Aragorn comes in! yay! I am so annoyed with this darn head cold! The weather's been really weird around here and I can't breath worth jack!  
  
  
  
A Haunting Past  
  
  
  
The Fellowship reached Minas Tirith at last. They were led to the Lord Elessar at once by Faramir. He welcomed them with open arms.  
  
"My friends, never had I expected to see you all together." Aragorn looked at them all and noticed that Crysta was not present. "Where is Crysta? And who is this stranger?"  
  
Gandalf answered, "This is Ian Lightfoot of the fairylands, Crysta's friend. Crysta has been kidnapped by the orcs and taken away, but I think we have a little time before she is harmed." It was getting dark outside and was pouring down rain, thunder and lightning were flashing and rumbling. Aragorn and Gandalf were speaking of ways to get their friend back while the others watched and listened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crysta waited patiently for the orc to come into her cell. Somehow, she had managed to keep the cuffs from linking by keeping a pocket of air through the lock with her power when the orc put them around her wrists. Then she slipped the shackles off and was now waiting on the ground. She felt sick and feeble from the spell Atrus had cast on her. She had trouble breathing and was dizzy. Silent tears and blood ran down her face. Suddenly the lock on the door clicked and the door slowly creaked open. Crysta got up and quietly ran behind the door, her feet making no noise. She knew the orc would not open the door far enough to crush her because it was a heavy door and would be difficult to move, so she was not afraid.  
  
The door stopped moving. Crysta clasped her hands together in a knot, for her weapons were on Starblade and she deeply regretted it now. She was hoping to knock the orc unconcious and slip out unnoticed. The gigantic orc walked in and jumped back in shock from her dissapearence. Crysta took a deep breath, she had a feeling that this would be her only chance to escape. For the first time in three years, she was trembling with nervousness. The orc was twisting and turning like mad looking for the vanished prisoner. He turned all the way and the last thing he saw before blackness was a small elvish fist knot going into his face. Crysta's fists were starting to bruise and were throbbing. She had hit him as hard as she possibly could to make sure he would be unconcious when she was done. She tore a strip from her tunic and stuffed it in his mouth, then took the shackles and placed them around his wrists. She tiptoed out of the cell and shut the huge door, she was almost free.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have to leave now, who knows if she's not already dead by now."  
  
"We cannot search in this storm. We wouldn't be doing her or ourselves any good wandering around blind in the rain."  
  
The Fellowship had been arguing for the last half- hour about if they should be going to find Crysta in the rain or stay and make a plan.  
  
"I agree with Gandalf," said Legolas, "We are doing no good to anyone without a plan. We should wait until the storm passes. Until then we should plan how to get into the cave. I doubt very much that whoever took her will let us just walk in."  
  
"Legolas is right," said Aragorn, "I have been scanning the land around Minas Tirith and have found nothing of any evil. This creature or whatever it is must be excellent at hiding or else I would have seen them."  
  
Gimli huffed, "I suppose your right." He walked over to the table where there was a map of Gondor spread out. The hobbits were sitting near by talking among themselves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ian, however could take no more of this arguing. He had sneaked out a few minutes before the argument ended and was now sitting alone on a long balcony looking over the city. He was worrying himself sick over Crysta's capture. This is silly he thought I know as well as anyone else that she can take care of herself. I'm her best friend and should know this. But deep in the pit of his stomach he couldn't help but feel extremely worried. Just the thought of the bright, fiery elf chained in a cell made him sick to his stomach. If he hadn't been absorbed in thought he would have noticed soft footsteps approaching.  
  
"You fear for her life don't you?" said a soft, soothing voice from behind Ian. He jumped and swirved around. In front of him was a beautiful woman, tall and slender. He knew that this was an elf from the light coming from her, what he didn't know was that this was the queen of Gondor, Arwen.  
  
"Oh, hello Miss. You startled me. How did you know I was with the travelers?"  
  
Arwen laughed softly, "How else would a fairy roam from their homeland except with the strangest pack of travelers Middle Earth has ever seen?"  
  
"Your right about that Miss." said Ian.  
  
"Tell me how you know the young elf." Arwen asked.  
  
"Well, we met when she first came to the fairylands after, you know, the quest she was always talkin' about. We've been best friends ever since for the last two years."  
  
"And was it just friendship or something more than that?" She asked.  
  
Ian blushed, but then his mouth went into a small grin and he shook his head. "No, I could never really feel that way about her. She's more like an older sister to me, even though I'm two months older than she. She's just so more independent than me, most likely because she's been alone for the last seven years. But there I go rambling again. Bad habit of mine."  
  
Arwen smiled warmly. "I think it is wonderful that you are such good friends." Ian smiled, then looked at the ground in dismay for he realized again that Crysta was gone. Arwen put her hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be alright Ian. My husband Aragorn, Gandalf, and the others will set it right. Legolas also looks to her as a younger sister, I think everyone does. We've all in a sense taken her under our wing." Ian stared at the ground and then looked up at Arwen. He stood up.  
  
"Why, your the queen?! I should have known! Forgive me, I didn't realize..."  
  
"It's all right. It was nice having a talk with someone who didn't treat me every second like I was royalty. It feels good to be treated like a common person." She got up and walked back into the building, squeezing Ian's shoulder before she went. Ian felt better, the lady was very beautiful and kind. And yet he never caught her name.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crysta had been jogging down the hall with no sign of life for a while. She felt she was going around in circles. After a while she had to sit down for her head was spinning. Suddenly, she heard the role of thunder to her right. She was on the right track! She jumped up and ran to her right. It was completely black and she could see nothing. But, to Crysta's delight, she saw a flash of lightning right in front of her. The doorway was close. She kept running.  
  
The second she stepped out of the cave she felt all the air rush from her lungs and fell to her knees gasping for air. She looked up and heard a great horn blow. Orcs and men jumped out from beyond the rocks. Crysta leaped to her feet and ran on, knowing that she had to make this escape. The edge of a river popped up beneath her feet. Crysta wobbled but then caught her balance once again, praising the stars for her elvish grace. A big muscular man came up behind her and pushed her in. She fell in with a cry. The rapids carried her away from the armies, but now she was in deeper trouble. An enormous rock appeared out of nowhere and caught Crysta's back. Her ribs exploded with pain and she landed on the shore, orcs still coming after her. She painstakingly pulled herself up and looked about. A horse was tied to a nearby tree, obviously belonging to one of the men. She smiled and limped as fast as she could toward it. She hopped upon its back and undid the rope.  
  
"Noro lim." Inhesitently the horse took off. The orcs immediatly charged after her. She saw a great lighted city in the distance, now she knew where she was. 


	10. Past Revealed

Author's note: please r&r! I use stuff from the book here too (DUH!! thats what this story's based on!) but im just borrowing them.  
  
  
  
A Haunting Past  
  
  
  
The Fellowship was glancing over the map on the table when Pippin heard what sounded like shouts and hoofbeats outside. He rose from his chair and opened the door without anyine noticing. Suddenly, he gave a cry of dismay. Merry rushed over to him.  
  
"What is it Pip?" Pippin merely pointed out the door. Merry looked and his eyes grew wide with shock. As they looked they saw a white, fairly glowing figure on a black horse, behind it was screaming orcs and ruffians. As Pippin looked closer he realized that this figure was Crysta!  
  
"Merry! Help me open the door!" The two hobbits struggled to open the heavy door. All the others stopped talking and looked to see what Merry and Pippin were up to. When they finnaly got the door open the horse came rushing through. Legolas realized immediatly what was going on and ran to help them. He pulled out his bow and notched an arrow,immediatly releasing it and killing an orc. Merry and Pippin managed to get the door closed. Gandalf and Aragorn ran to the horse and rider. Gandalf grasped the reins and Aragorn helped Crysta down from his back. Pippin noticed blood on the floor from where Crysta had ridden. "Blood? Aragorn, I think she's hurt."  
  
"Really? What makes you say that?" he asked.  
  
"Well, there's blood on the floor from where she rode in." Aragorn pulled back her hood and gasped. For there was blood soaking her golden hair and running down her face. She groaned when Aragorn put his arm around her middle. He lifted her tunic and sleeveless shirt a little and saw dark purple marks down her side. Her ribs were either bruised or broken. Gandalf tended to the horse, he had had a hard, rough ride and was very tired. Aragorn rushed her to the Houses of Healing, the rest of the Fellowship at his heels.  
  
In the Houses of Healing Crysta was resting peacefully on a bed. Her eyes closed, for once. Legolas was moved with pitty for this was his first site of Crysta being seriously hurt. Gandalf entered the room.  
  
"Gandalf, is it possible to cast the spell on her now?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Yes, but it will be difficult if she is not concious. But, I will do my best." The others held their breath as Gandalf placed his hands over her head and chanted ancient words. He tried once more. Just when they thought it was not going to work the world around them became blurry, and at last dissapeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Fellowship found themselves on the outskirts of a city in a forest. As they looked around them they noticed wonderous golden walls surrounding the city. Suddenly, a tiny girl with golden hair, wings, and pionted ears rushed past them, they heard a cheerful voice calling. The Fellowship followed the little elf, for they knew that this was Crysta.  
  
"Crysta! Come here sweet heart!" The young elf ran to a rough looking man that looked quite a lot like Aragorn, except with beutiful turquise eyes. He grabbed the child and placed her in his lap.  
  
"Father, what's that?" Crysta asked as she pointed to the sky. Legolas followed her finger and saw that there were great black clouds lining the sky and traveling toward the city, fast.  
  
"Those are the Black Shadows Crysta. They will be reaching here any day now."  
  
"I'm frightened Father. I want to help fight them with you!" the small Crysta replied.  
  
"Don't be afraid child," his warm voice replied, "Fear in evil's eyes is weakness. And they show no mercy, for that is also counted as weakness with them." Suddenly he laughed. "You cannot help my men and I fight for our city! You are but four years of age."  
  
"Well then what can I do father?" Frodo smiled, this was definetly Crysta. She had not changed much in determination.  
  
Her father grabbed her shoulders. "Never give in to their demands. That what you can do. And never scream or cry out from pain, for that is simply satisfying their hunger for blood. We must refuse to give them that satisfaction, even if it kills us. A great seige is coming Crysta, if anything happens to me, you remember all I have taught you. And if you must defend yourself, remember what I have taught you in the sword." Aragorn breathed in these words for they were wise.  
  
"I wish mother was here, why did she have to be killed by orcs?"  
  
"Your mother was a warrior from Mirkwood as I am from here in Denemar. And in that job she had developed many enemies. I also wish very much she was still alive. Not only for me, but for you. I am but merely a man, and know nothing of your elvish heritage, nor of your fairy heritage of your grandmother. Even though I believe it is important for you to learn of your main race, I cannot teach you."  
  
Crysta's turqouise eyes were downcast, she did not remember her mother and it tore her heart. "Do you think anything bad will happen to us Father?"  
  
"I don't know Crysta. I certainly hope not. I am captain of the gaurd, so if they come early, this might be the last time you ever see me." Crysta sliiped her small arms around the man's neck. He hugged her close. The scene was growing blurry once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Fellowship next saw that it was early morning. They were in a large stone house. Aragorn walked around inside and saw that one of the bedrooms were empty. He went further and saw Crysta in a small bed in the room next to it. He heard shouts and clashing metal outside. Crysta awoke and walked right past Sam (for she could not see him, for this was a memory and could not be affected by the present) to the room Aragorn had just looked into.  
  
"Father? Where are you?" the little elf cried out. She ran towards the door past the Fellowship. She threw open the door and stopped in her tracks. Outside, right in her front yard, was evil men and orcs screaming war cries and fighting with the men of Denemar. A small orc popped up in front of Crysta. She screamed and ran inside, the orc followed her. She ran to her room and grabbed her small sword, fastening it to her belt. She ran out the back door and looked back. She kept running until she was stopped abruptly, she had bashed into something big and very solid.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" said a very mean looking orc. He grabbed Crysta by the neck and held her to the level of his face. The small elf gasped for air and scratched at the orc's arm to let her free. All the men and orcs laughed around her.  
  
"An elf!" cried one of the orcs. "Let us have a bit of sport and mutilate it until she screams for mercy!" Gimli gasped in horror, surely even these orcs wouldn't harm such a small and sweet child. He turned to Legolas and saw the elf gazing with terror distressing his fair face.  
  
"Let's hear a scream then." the lead orc said. He pulled out a large, broad knife and lowered it to Crysta's arm, just threatening the tender flesh. Crysta held her breath as the knife pierced her arm and tore through it. Sam watched in terror, as he stood there he was thinking of little Elanor, who was just as old as Crysta in this vision.  
  
Crysta let go of his arm and pulled at her small sword. Finally, she had it out of it's sheath. She swung with all her might and dropped. The whole Fellowship gasped as she dropped to the ground. Crysta opened her eyes and saw the orc's head at her feet. She gasped and ran, the circle closed in. She drew her sword once more against a ruffian. Up then down, then she threw a punch at his face and ran under him. The group rushed at her. Another group joined them with a large cannon.  
  
The Fellowship ran after the evil men and orcs. Pippin thought his legs would give out from under him. He just couldn't watch Crysta get hurt anymore.  
  
Crysta's short legs were getting tired as well. The brilliant golden walls seemed to grow before her eyes. She stopped and whirled around. Out of the cannon came an explosion, something Middle- Earth had never seen. It blasted past Crysta and into the wall. Crysta screamed and the wall toppled on top of her. Merry cried out, Legolas took a step forward ready to rush to his young friend, but Gandalf laid a hand on his shoulder to stay him. The orcs retreated laughing evilly. Once again the world turned blurry. Crysta was alone underneath the walls she dearly loved. 


	11. Past Revealed 2

author's note: please r&r! this took a lllooonngggg time. partially because ff.net was down (waaa!!!) and i havent had the internet. forgive me. this is probably the longest chapter in my story!  
  
p.s. I have no idea how you other authors get elvish words (if you make them up, you people are good!) but i make mine up so please dont laugh!  
  
p.s.s. Crysta's past is gonna take a ton of chapters (i don't like to make mine to long) 14 years takes a while to explain. please forgive me for that 2.  
  
  
  
A Haunting Past  
  
  
  
All the Fellowship could see was fog. Aragorn could tell that this was at least three days later because the city was no longer smoking and it was charred and crumbling. After the fog had somewhat lifted, Frodo looked toward the wall. It was still standing tall, but was maimed, an enormous hole had been blasted in it. A pile of rubble was under it, having tumbled into the city. Frodo wondered if Crysta was still alive, he certainly hoped so.  
  
"Gandalf, do you think Crysta's still alive under there?" asked Merry. Suddenly, Legolas raised his hand in a gesture to keep them quiet. His eyes were darting through the fog and he seemed to be waiting for something.  
  
"Legolas, what is it?" Aragorrn asked in a whisper.  
  
"Elves" Legolas answered. Almost as soon as he had said it, a tall, slim figure came out of the fog. Aragorn knew that this was the elf Legolas had spoken of. The elf grabbed a big rock and hauled it aside, revealing a tiny hand under the rubble.  
  
"Yamain, Baradel! Come quickly!" He shouted. Right away, two more elves came running up behind him. Legolas gasped. "The great heroes of Mirkwood!" He watched them with awe. Now he understood why Crysta had thought the elves familiar.  
  
"Help me, there is an elf trapped under the rubble." The other two started moving rocks with the first. After they had moved most of the rocks the saw little Crysta's head and sholders. They continued digging until she was totally uncovered.  
  
"What is it?" asked one of the elves.  
  
"It is an elf and a fairy. Judging that this was a man's city, one of her parents was probably human." The dark eyed one said. The elf with golden hair picked her up.  
  
"She is incredibly light. Yes, I think you are right Baradel, this child definetly has fairy blood."  
  
"So what are we to do with her?" asked the elf with black hair.  
  
"Well Yamain, we'll take her, and teach her all we know. What do you think? We can take her to Rivendell and have her taught."  
  
"Sounds good to me" said Baradel.  
  
" I agree as well," agreed Yamain. They took her away from the city into the fields, the Fellowship followed behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crysta's eyes fluttered and opened. She looked up into the face of the elf with golden hair. "Who are you?"she asked.  
  
"I am Silveran Treespirit. This is Yamain Windwhisp and Baradel Spark. We found you under the wall of Denemar and took you here. What is your name? And how old are you?"  
  
" Crystalya, of the house of Rama. I'm four years old. Where is my father?" she asked. The elves all cast sorrowful looks her way.  
  
"Who is your father?" Baradel asked.  
  
"Salya... of the house of Rama. He was captain of the guard of Denemar." Crysta responded.  
  
"And your mother?" Baradel also asked.  
  
"My mother was named Christiana... of Mirkwood. She was killed right after I was born." The elves looked surprised.  
  
"No wonder you look of our people, for we also hail from Mirkwood." Yamain said. "I'm very sorry to tell you that you are the last of your people. We came to look at the city after the raid and found no survivors save you. I'm sorry. Since your father was captain of the guard, he probably was killed." Crysta's eyes did not well up with tears, nor did she start to cry, she simply sat there staring at them.  
  
"You do not seem phased." Silveran said.  
  
Crysta looked up at them with her turqouise eyes. "My father told me that there was always a danger of him being killed. And he said not to greave for his cause, but to be thankfull that I was alive and life must move on. I loved my father dearly, but I mind what he says."  
  
"Your father was a very wise man."said Baradel, "Your right to follow his advice."  
  
"Well my friends, we should start moving." said Silveran.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Crysta.  
  
"To Rivendell," said Yamain. "You must learn of geography of Middle Earth, the language of elves, and history and folklore if you are to travel with us." Silveran hopped lightly onto his horse.  
  
"We will also teach you to use weapons, the bow, dagger, and sword. Jump on, I hope you know how to ride."  
  
Crysta shook her little head. Frodo almost laughed, it was very hard to think Crysta did not know how to ride. She had had Starblade as long as he knew her. "Only the soldiers and nobles had horses." said Crysta.  
  
"Well, we'll have to teach you how to ride as well in Rivendell. We'll have to get you a horse too." Baradel lifted Crysta onto the back of Silveran's horse. Crysta hung on tightly as the three elves and the new companion rode off toward Rivendell.  
  
Sam gasped. "How are we supposed to follow her now? We'll never catch up with those horses and the scene hasn't changed!"  
  
"You're right Sam." said Frodo. "Hopefully, we don't have to follow them." Everyone gazed around. Thankfully, much to the hobbit's hopes, the scenery went blurry once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Fellowship ended up inside of Rivendell, in the presence of Elrond. Crysta stared up at him. His face was neither young nor old, his eyes were very gentle, she could tell from the start he was very old and wise.  
  
"My lord." said Silveran, "We seemed to have gained a companion on our way here. She is the last of her people. We ask, my Lord, that she be taught geography of Middle- Earth, the language of our people, history and folklore, and how to ride." Silveran bowed.  
  
Elrond nodded toward him. Then he turned and walked toward Crysta. He looked down at her, Crysta cringed at him, hoping that his gentle eyes told the truth. It seemed like an eternity until he finnaly smiled down at her. Crysta breathed a sigh of releif.  
  
"Yes, she will be taught. I will have my sons and daughter teach her. And I will have a horse brought soon." his kind eyes gazed at Crysta for the last few moments before he looked back at the elves.  
  
"Thank you my Lord Elrond, you are most kind." said Yamain.  
  
Elrond smiled once more. "You are most welcome. Arwen will show you to rooms. Have your young companion here tomorrow morning to begin."  
  
Silveran, Yamain, and Baradel bowed, and Baradel quickly and silently instructed Crysta to do the same. Elrond left the hall and Arwen came from where he left. Arwen bowed to them. Aragorn sighed, Arwen was as beautiful now as she was in the present. While he had grown two years older her beauty was preserved. He smiled. Ian had noticed this to, as had the rest of the Fellowship, (it amazed all of them save Legolas, Gandalf, and Aragorn) Ian remembered his meeting with Arwen before.  
  
"This way" she said. Arwen moved gracefully down the hall and the others followed her. She gestured the three into three rooms, and Crysta into another. The scene grew blurry once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next the Fellowship ended up in the hall the next day. Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir, Elrond's children, were standing with their father before Crysta, Silveran, Yamin, and Baradel.  
  
"Good morning." greeted Elrond, "Welcome Crysta, I have assembled teachers for you. My son Elladan will teach you the geography of Middle- Earth, my other son Elrohir will teach you history and folklore, and my daughter Arwen will teach you the language of our people. Good luck, I certainly hope you learn fast." Elladan took Crysta by the hand and led her into a room full of maps and charts. Crysta stayed there forever reciting all the names of lands far away, she learned Rohan, Gondor, Mirkwood, but Crysta noticed that Denemar was not there.  
  
"Where is Denemar?" she asked Elladan.  
  
"Denemar must be an uncharted city. From what you told me it's strange that it wasn't found." Gandalf stepped in front of the maps and found indded that Denemar was not there.  
  
"Well, it is, or was, in the middle of a forest, maybe that's why."  
  
"Probably. It's time for your next lesson."  
  
Crysta was led to another room stashed full of books. Elrohir was sitting at a table and motioned her to do the same. Crysta sat down and they begun. She first learned of Luvian Tinuvial and Beren and of Tinuviul's choice to become mortal.  
  
"Why did she choose to be mortal?" Crysta asked.  
  
"Because she loved Beren so dearly that she was willing to spend one life with him than face all ages without. You better go to Arwen now, she'll be eager to start teaching you Elvish."  
  
Next Crysta was taken to a room not like the others, it had a few books and that was it, for study anyway. She sat down next to Arwen and the lady smiled. "So, you are the last of your people?" she asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am" responded Crysta.  
  
"Well, that can be our first lesson, Elvish names." Arwen explained why people had Elvish names. "They hold a meaning to who the person is."  
  
"Like, your name is Arwen Evenstar because your the evenstar of your people?" asked Crysta. Aragorn smiled at the curiosity and frankness of the child. Arwen blushed.  
  
"Well, yes. I suppose. You need one. Do you know what your name means?"  
  
"My father told me it meant crystal of stars."  
  
"How about, Crystalya Louiyildin? It means Lonestar. Say this "Moui na ei Crystalya Louiildin."" Crysta repeated it, her first elvish sentence.  
  
"What does it mean?" asked Crysta.  
  
"It means my name is Crystalya Lonestar. Well, on to more words." They spent the rest of the lesson learning new words and phrases.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Days came and went. The fellowship saw random scenes of Crysta quickly learning all she needed to travel. The next scene Crysta was walking down a hall with Baradel.  
  
"What is theis surprise your talking about Baradel?"  
  
"You'll see. Soon we will start teaching you how to use weapons. Silveran will teach you to shot a bow, Yamain will teach you the sword, and I will teach you to usew the daggers. I will also teach you to listen to and use your elvish senses. You never learned that while living in the village of humans. Right turn now, it's not that far." Crysta had been bouncing up and down on her heels at every step in her excitement.  
  
They rounded the next corner and came out into a courtyard. Several elves (including Silveran and Yamain) were struggling to keep hold of a young filly. She was an elf horse white as snow with a high spirit and a streaming mane and tale. She put up quite a fight with the elves that were trying to hold her.  
  
"Baradel!" cried Silveran, Crysta's face flashed with shock and joy, "Come here and lend us a hand!" Baradel rushed from Crysta's view toward them. The filly toosed her head and winnied loudly. Then, it's slender head pointed towards Crysta. She tossed off the elves without difficulty and charged for her.  
  
"Crysta, out of the way!" cried Yamain. Crysta stood there unable to move, the filly coming alarmingly close. Crysta closed her eyes and waited for the horse to run over her. She cracked her eyes so she could see only a little and saw the horse make a sharp turn and trot back to her. She opened her eyes fully just as the filly licked her ears and nipped playfully at her dress. All the elves laughed in a mixture of amusement and trying to comvince themselves that Crysta had not nearly been killed.  
  
Crysta again learned quickly. She decided to name the filly Ithilienda, or Starblade. She responded easily to any of Crysta's commands. She had decided to name the filly Ithilienda, or Starblade. They got along really well. The elves taught Crysta to ride their way, bareback.  
  
"Would you like to race Starblade against me?" asked Silveran.  
  
"Sure" replied Crysta. They steered the horses to a tree.  
  
"To that tree over there." instructed Silveran. Baradel was waiting there, obviously somewhat of the referee. Starblade must have known something was happening, because as they stopped by the tree she became tense and jumpy with excitement. Baradel raised up his hand. Crysta leaned flat against Starblade's neck, Silveran was doing the same. Baradel lowered his hand and shouted "Noro Lim!"  
  
Crysta gave Starblade a little squeeze with her legs but she hardly needed it. As soon as Baradel had lowered his hand she had taken off. Silveran's horse Firenzel was just in front of her. "Noro Lim Starblade noro lim!" she shouted. Starblade was only struggling a little to keep up with Firenzel. The tree was near now Starblade put on a burst of speed. She was at Firenzel's ankles, his middle, his neck....  
  
"Wow! I've never seen a horse that small run so fast." said an exasperated Silveran. "You almost beat me and Firenzel! In about a year Starblade just might b the fastest horse on Middle Earth."  
  
"Ya' really think so?" asked Crysta hugging Starblade's neck.  
  
"I do" smiled Silveran. "Tomorrow we will leave Rivendell and go on to hunting orcs once again."  
  
"Leave Rivendell!?" said Crysta.  
  
"Of course. We can't stay here forever. Soon we're going to teach you how to use the weapons."  
  
"I guess you're right. I can't wait to learn to fight."  
  
"Good" said Baradel. "I hope you speak elvish somewhat fluently since we'll be using it often when we're near men and in other elvish enviroments."  
  
"I can. Arwen taught me very well, and so did Elladen and Elrohir." smiled Crysta.  
  
"Good" answered Silveran. "Better say your goodbyes to everyone but the royals tonight. We'll be leaving early in the morning."  
  
The Fellowship saw the morning of goodbyes, and saw the four travellers ride away from Rivendell into the North. 


End file.
